


When friends have feelings

by LaryssaD17



Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arno is a walking disaster, Crush, Evie isn't good with feelings, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends with Feelings, Friendship, I can of hate Elise, I love angst, I should be doing my homework, I will go down with this ship until I fucking die, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Unrequited Love, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: Arno and Élise break up. Arno is hurting. Evie is a good friend.
Relationships: Arno Dorian & Evie Frye, Arno Dorian/Evie Frye, Past Arno Dorian/Élise de la Serre
Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685434
Kudos: 7





	When friends have feelings

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my thing and this has bad words all over it.

When Arno call her and speak with a broken voice that sounded like he was on the verge of crying, she knew something bad was happening. A bad and terrible thing, because Arno didn’t break easily. So, like the good friend she was, she put the first pair of shoes she found and got out of the flat she shared with her twin like a hurricane without even telling Jacob where she was going. She drives the fastest she can and when she arrives at the place, he said he was, her brown and wavy hair is all disheveled and she is out of breath. Evie finds him in the rooftop, sited in the middle of it, looking at the night sky Mother Nature has to offer. He was giving her his back, but she knew it was him. She approaches calmly, trying to control her breath, so when she sits beside him, it doesn’t look that she came running. She of course, fails miserably. 

“Hello”, she says softly, looking at him and finding that he has tears across his face, that his hair is a disaster and that he isn’t good. 

He turns around and their eyes lock. They stare at each other for a few seconds before his face deforms and his lips let escape a sob. He puts a hand in his mouth, like he is trying to contain it, suppress it, but he can’t and ends up crying and sobbing out loud. She swallows, while her heart breaks, and puts a hand on his shoulder and is about to tell him something, but he is faster and ends up crashing his head on her lap, crying loudly. Evie lets him and uses a hand to rub his hair affectionally and uses the other to let him know that she was there. Arno cries loudly, without being capable of stopping it and he doesn’t say anything, and Evie is fine with that even if her back is killing her. He just curls himself up on her lap and tries to hide his face in her abdomen. 

Evie has to accept that this behavior scares her a little, because Arno is everything but a sad puppy, and she wants to know what happened to make him cry like they rip out his heart, but she doesn’t say anything because she is giving him space. So, she stays there in silence, with the cold wind hitting her, and her hand rubbing his brown and messy hair trying to calm him down a little. Either way, she wasn’t good calming people down or speaking about feelings. Evie doesn’t know how much times passes before Arno stops crying violently and moves a little to be in his back. Her hand is sill in his soft and long hair, and she doesn’t plan to stop because she knows it calms him down most of the time. They don’t look at each other. He is looking pass her, to the sky above and she is looking to the lights and the buildings in front of them. They are in silence, listening to the city’s night life, and their thoughts on their own heads. 

“Élise and I…”, he starts, and Evie looks down at him, but he stops and clears his throat to continue, “She and I…we broke up”, he completes and Evie finds all the answers she needed in that simple sentence. Still she doesn’t say anything, “I didn’t understand. I thought we were okay. Turns out she had been cheating on me”, Evie tries to hide the anger by biting her lower lip, “And that she is in love with that connard. She said it without remorse, like she didn’t felt bad for cheating” she can hear the anger in his voice, “I thought I was important for her”, he says and tears try to spill out of his eyes but she is quick to dry them, “I thought she loved me. I even thought she was the one”, he sniffs and looks away trying to not cry. 

“I’m sorry”, is the only good thing she can say, because she wanted to say more, but it wasn’t appropriate. She couldn’t risk it. “And you’re aren’t alone. I’m not going to let you like this and I’m sure that neither Jacob nor Ezio. I know you’re hurting, but I can assure you that everything is going to be okay”, they look at each other and she tries to smile for him to do the same and he does, for a small moment, but he still smiled. 

Evie wanted to say a lot of things, but she wasn’t going to. She wanted to say to him that she was glad that Élise and him broke up, that she never liked her and that she was always a controlling and annoying girlfriend. She even tried to separate Arno from his friends a couple of times, but thank the gods, their bond is stronger than that. Élise didn’t liked her either, but no one knew that it was because she knew that she felt something for Arno. She wanted to say that and a lot of other things, but she didn’t because Arno was hurting, and he just couldn’t handle knowing that Evie didn’t like him like a friend anymore. She wasn’t so sure why, but she didn’t see Arno anymore like Jacob’s handsome French friend. She saw him like a beautiful sassy troublemaker, and she knows she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t stop it. Not when he was always nice, gentle and was always making sure she felt comfortable because she was the only girl in their group of friends. She also remembers that time she felt uncomfortable with a guy and he came from the nothing to save her from him saying he was her boyfriend. Maybe that was the moment she knew he was too perfect to be real and she was fucked up for feeling more that friendship for him. 

“Thanks for coming. I thought that I could deal with it on my own, that it wasn’t going to hurt so much, but it turns out it is. I didn’t know who to call. You always understand me when shit like this happens”, he confesses with a shy expression that reminds her of a shy puppy and Evie smiles a little feelings warm and like an idiot because her crush said something nice to her, “I just knew that I didn’t want to be alone with a broken heart”. 

“It’s alright. Friends are for this. To help when we are broken or lost”, she says, and he smiles for a two point five seconds. They stay in silence for a few moments, until Arno is one hundred percent better and he stands from her lap but stays sited beside her with his hair in a mess and his nose like Rudolf’s, “I was thinking”, she starts again, “that maybe we can eat pizza and see a movie. Or something that makes you feel better”, she looks at him and finds him looking at the sky. 

“Sounds good”, he says after a few seconds. She smiles, pats him in the shoulder and they lay down to see the sky for a couple of minutes until the cold becomes unbearable and they decide to do what she suggested. 

Evie learned that night that her feelings were going to put her in a hell hole she wasn’t going to get out of in a long time. But she insisted that she couldn’t say anything because Arno didn’t feel the same. Soon she learned how wrong she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Connard means 'sod' in French. Leave a comment if you think I'm doing good.


End file.
